The Family in the Fieldwork
by Mia048
Summary: Suite de "The Marriage in the Mission". Qu'est ce qui arrive quand B&B sonr appelés à travailler sue le terrain de nouveau? Comment vont-il gérer le fait de travailler sur une affaire tout en élevant une famille? Traduction de la fiction de "LJLanham" !
1. Chapter Un

**Bonsoir, ou bien dirais-je Bonjour ! Bref, j'espère que vous allez tous bien.**

**Suite à la demande de certains, me revoilà avec la traduction de la suite de « The Marriage in the Mission » ! Pour les nouveaux lecteurs, si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu passez y faire un tour, selon l'auteur original, ce n'est pas obligé de l'avoir lu avant mais des choses pourraient ne pas avoir un sens si c'est pas le cas. A vous de voir. Et elle dis aussi que vu que cette fiction est basé sur le faite de voir Booth et Brennan jongler entre boulot et vie de famille, elle sera un peu plus centré sur une affaire. !**

**Voilà tout pour l'instant. Ah oui, et les reviews sont toujours les bienvenue, c'est le moteur vous savez :D**

**Allez je vous dis bonne lecture et au prochain chapitre.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre Un<span>**

Alors que le soleil chaud d'été brillait au dessus de Washington, Seeley Booth observait l'assemblée avec une touche de fierté. Ils étaient un groupe éclectique, c'était sûr. Mais ils étaient sa bande ... son peuple ... sa famille. Il aimait les jours comme ça, les jours où l'ensemble de la "famille" était rassemblée autour de la piscine dans son jardin.

Depuis que lui et Temperancce avaient acheté cette maison il y a quatre ans de cela, leur maison était devenue le lieu de rassemblement pour leur famille de fouines, les flics et les enfants. Il tendit la main pour faire basculer les hamburgers sur le gril en face de lui et il senti une paire de bras très familière de serpenter autour de sa taille.

"Vous contemplez votre royaume à nouveau, Roi Seeley?"

"Vous m'avez capturé, Reine Tempérance," répondit-il avec un petit rire.

La référence royale était devenue une plaisanterie courante entre eux au fil des ans. Quand ils avaient emménagé, Booth avait souvent déploré le fait que la maison était plus digne d'un roi que d'un simple fonctionnaire. Leur famille royale avait grandi plusieurs mois plus tard avec la naissance de leur petite princesse.

Amelia Caroline Booth avait apporté à ses parents beaucoup de joie et avec leur amour pour elle, ils avaient finalement réussi à aller au-delà de leur douleur et la perte du bébé qu'ils avaient créé pendant leur lune de miel.

Mia n'était pas seulement la lumière de leur vie, mais elle avait apporté beaucoup au reste de leur famille aussi. Tante Angela était tellement éprise par le beau petit bébé qu'elle s'était mise debout au milieu de la chambre d'hôpital de Brennan et avait annoncé à son mari que c'était "temps de faire un bébé." Dix mois plus tard, Michael Joseph et Catherine Temperance Hodgins étaient nés.

"Allez les gars!" Appela Parker depuis l'autre bout de la piscine. "Papa, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide ici. Je ne peux pas laisser oncle Jack et Sweets gagner au volley-ball de la piscine!"

Booth regarda sa femme avec des yeux implorants.

"Vas-y," dit-elle, lui prenant la spatule. "La fierté de la famille Booth est en jeu!"

Il l'embrassa rapidement et fermement.

"Merci, chérie. Tu es la meilleure!"

Elle rit tout en le regardant courir sur la plate-forme en béton pour faire un boulet de canon dans la piscine.

"Pas de course vers la piscine!" Elle cria à travers son rire.

"Besoin d'aide, patron?" Demanda Wendell, en marchant à côté de Brennan devant le grill.

"Merci, Wendell," répondit-elle, lui permettant d'assumer la responsabilité du barbecue. "Je veux aller jeter un d'œil sur Mia. Elle devrait se lever de sa sieste bientôt."

"Pas de problème," répondit Wendell. "Je vais garder un œil sur les choses jusqu'à ce que Booth revienne."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Beaucoup plus tard, trois couples étaient assis autour du feu de camp.

"Écoutez ça," déclara Booth.

"Je n'entends rien," répondit sa femme.

"Exactement," répondit Booth, enveloppant son bras autour de son épaule et la tirant près de lui. "Exactement."

"C'est agréable," convint Angela.

"Est-ce que ça fait de nous des vieux si mon moment préféré de la fin de semaine, c'est quand les enfants sont au lit et que les "jeunes canons" sont rentrés chez eux?" Demanda Hodgins.

"Non," répondirent Paul et Cam en même temps.

Ils étaient tous assis tranquillement pendant quelques minutes.

"Comment vont les choses à l'université, Cam?" Demanda Brennan.

"Ca va très bien," dit Cam à son amie. "J'étais un peu inquiète, passer de flic à New York à faire tourner un laboratoire pour devenir le doyen des sciences judiciaires a été toute une aventure, mais je pense que je suis bien adaptée pour les universités en ce moment de ma vie."

"Tu veux dire que tu vieillis," plaisanta Angela.

"Hey!" Répondit Cam avec moue offensée.

"Hey," dit Angela. "J'ai compris. Le laboratoire peut être épuisant. C'est pourquoi je n'y vais que quand ils ont absolument besoin de moi."

"Cela, et le fait que tu as des jumeaux de deux ans," ajouta Booth.

"Eh bien, ouais. Il y a ça," dit Angela. "Mais quand Mia avait deux ans, Bren avait prise en charge le travail de Cam au laboratoire afin qu'elle puisse passer à l'American University."

"Vrai," déclara Brennan. "Mais je n'avais qu'une seule de deux ans ... et une nounou."

"Donc, Booth," dit Paul. "Pourquoi pas les Phillies?"

"Trop d'œstrogène dans cette conversation pour toi, Doc?" Répondit Booth avec un rire.

"Allez, mon pote," dit Paul en riant. "Fais moi une fleur, veux-tu? Je passe toute la journée entouré de femmes enceintes. Je voudrais parler de quoi que ce soit, mais pas de bébés et d'enfants quand nous sortons enfin. Sans offense, Mesdames," dit-il à Brennan et Angela.

"Comment vont les plans pour le mariage de Michelle?" Demanda Hodgins avec une étincelle dans ses yeux.

"Merci," répondit Paul, jetant un long regard dans le sens de l'entomologiste. Il savait que, une fois sa femme lancée sur ce sujet particulier, ils en étaient pour une longue nuit.

"Allez les gars," déclara Booth, debout. "Allons voir les grand titres sur SportsCenter."

Hodgins et Paul se levèrent pour suivre.

"Jette un coup d'œil sur les enfants avant de descendre, s'il te plaît," dit Brennan quand son mari se pencha pour l'embrasser.

"Bien sûr, Chérie," répondit-il, suivant les gars dans la maison.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Booth, réunissez vos fouines," dit Cullen quand il entra dans le bureau de Booth. "Vous avez une affaire."

"Laissez-moi faire venir Wells ici," dit Booth, atteignant le téléphone.

"Je ne pense pas que vous m'ayez bien entendu," déclara Cullen, plaçant sa main sur celle de Booth et l'empêchant de décrocher le combiné. "J'ai dit que vous aviez une affaire."

"Mais, monsieur," dit Booth, confus. "Je n'ai pas été sur le terrain depuis des années."

Cullen laissa tomber un dossier sur le bureau de Booth.

"Michaela Austin," déclara Cullen. "Fille de fête New Yorkaise. Disparu depuis le week-end dernier."

"Je ne comprend toujours pas," dit Booth. "C'est pas le service de New York des Personnes Disparues qui devrait être en charge de cette situation? Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué?"

"Ils l'étaient," répondit Cullen. "Jusqu'à ce que NYPD trouve sa colocataire dans une benne à ordures derrière un club de Soho. Ca à été transféré aux Crimes Graves. Des témoins disent que Michaela était à Washington la semaine dernière, alors New York nous l'a passé."

Avant que Booth puisse ouvrir la bouche avec une autre objection, Cullen continua.

"Son père est Kieran Austin," dit-il.

"Des Hôtels Austin," dit Booth,» comprenant.

"Hôtels Austin, Austin Designs, Industries Austin ..." déclaré Cullen. "Ce gars-là fait que Donald Trump ressemble à un gamin avec un stand de limonade. Nous avons besoin de trouver cette fille. La presse va être sur tout le sujet, en fait, il y a un journaliste du New York Post qui renifle déjà là."

"Génial," dit Booth. "Je déteste les journalistes."

"Austin est un partenaire de golf du Président, Booth. J'ai besoin du meilleur sur cette affaire. C'est vous et votre cerveau de confiance. Vous pouvez entrainer Wells. Je sais qu'il est celui qui travaille avec les fouines ces jours-ci. Mais vous êtes le point de fonctionnement de cela."

"Oui, monsieur."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Directeur Booth," déclara le gardien de sécurité. "Nous ne vous avons pas vu ici depuis un moment."

"Salut Sam," répondit Booth. "Et c'est sous-directeur adjoint," ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

"Mmm-hmm," l'homme âgé dit avec un sourire, remettant à Booth un badge de visiteur. "Le Dr Brennan doit être dans son bureau. Elle est revenue tout juste d'une réunion avec le Conseil."

"Merci pour l'avertissement, Sam," dit Booth, s'excusant et en faisant son chemin vers le bureau de sa femme.

Il se tint dans l'embrasure la regardant s'écrouler sur la pile de papiers sur son bureau, une petite grimace sur son visage.

"Hey, chérie," dit-il.

Surprise d'entendre sa voix, elle leva les yeux et sourit.

"Booth, qu'est ce que tu fais ici?"

"Il est temps de rassembler le groupe," dit-il.

"Je ne vois pas ce que ça veut dire," répondit-elle.

"Cela veut dire que nous avons une affaire."

"Nous avons une affaire?" Demanda-t-elle, ses yeux commençant à briller.

Il aimait ce regard sur son visage. Il savait combien le travail sur le terrain lui manquait, en particulier depuis qu'elle avait repris les tâches administratives au laboratoire. Il avait également pensé que ce serait une distraction bienvenue après sa rencontre avec le conseil d'administration du musée. Les gars de la comptabilité laissaient toujours ses sentiments plus que frustrés.

"Oui, Dr Brennan," répondit-il. "Cullen a expressément demandé que nous rassemblions l'équipe de nouveau. Nous pouvons utiliser Clark et Wells comme d'habitude, mais il veut que je sois le point de fonctionnement ... et toi en charge du travail du laboratoire."

"Haut profil?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Le plus haut," répondit-il, s'asseyant sur son canapé.

"Où sont les restes?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Il n'y en a pas," répondit-il. "Et j'espère, qu'il n y en aura pas."

"Je ne comprends pas."

"À l'heure actuelle, il s'agit d'un cas de personnes disparues," lui dit-il. A son regard perplexe, il poursuivit. "Je suis en charge des crimes graves, de la fraude et les personnes disparues, tu sais."

"Je suis parfaitement consciente de la description de ton poste, Sous-directeur Adjoint Booth," répondit-elle. "Ce dont je ne suis pas certaine, cependant, est de savoir comment mon laboratoire peut aider dans un cas de personnes disparues."

Il laissa tomber le dossier sur son bureau.

"Michaela Austin," dit-il. "Récemment diplômé de la Fashion Institute of Technology à New York et devrait se rendre au travail dans l'entreprise familiale. Son père est Kieran Austin ..."

"... L'industriel?" Demanda-t-elle. "Je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques années à l'une des fêtes que mon éditeur a lancé pour moi à New York."

"Oui," répondit Booth, résistant à l'envie de rouler ses yeux. Il oublie souvent le fait que sa femme était célèbre et avait été dans les milieux dont il n'avait jamais rêvé. "C'est lui. Michaela a disparu depuis environ deux semaines."

"Et il n'y a aucune possibilité qu'elle soit partie de son propre chef?" Demanda Brennan. "Pour éviter la pression sous laquelle elle était certainement?"

"Les informations que nous avons disent qu'elle ne serait pas partie," lui dit-il. "Et pour couronner le tout, le NYPD a trouvé sa colocataire la semaine dernière ... dans une poubelle en dehors d'un club populaire dans le quartier de SoHo."

"Tu penses que les deux sont reliés?"

"Je ne voudrais pas exclure," répondit-il. "Tu sais ce que je ressens à propos des coïncidences."

"Donc, il y a des restes," dit-elle. "Quand pourrons-nous les obtenir?"

"Ils sont sur le chemin de New York où nous parlons."

"Pourquoi le bureau du terrain de New York ne travaille-t-il pas sur l'affaire?"

"Des témoins ont dit que Michaela était ici à Washington la semaine dernière," dit-il. "Ça, et avec le profil de l'affaire, New York ne veut pas être dans la ligne de feu au cas où ils fichent le tout en l'air. Ils l'ont remis à Washinghon dès que la chance s'est présentée."

"Eh bien," répondit-elle avec un sourire. "Tu es le meilleur."

"Etais," répondit-il. "J'étais le meilleur ... et seulement parce que j'avais la meilleure équipe derrière moi."

"Tu es nerveux," dit-elle, se levant pour se déplacer et s'asseoir à côté de lui.

"Eh bien oui," admit-il. "Un peu. Je veux dire, ça fait quatre ans que je n'ai pas été sur le terrain."

"Tu vas être génial," l'encouragea-t-elle, lui prenant la main. "C'est comme faire du vélo. Je n'ai jamais compris cette phrase, mais ça semble correspondre."

"Oui," dit-il avec un petit rire. "Tout à fait. Merci."

"Je t'en pris," répondit-elle, alors qu'il leva leurs mains jointes à ses lèvres pour un baiser. "Je vais appeler l'équipe pour une réunion cet après-midi," dit-elle. "En attendant, pourquoi ne m'emmènes-tu pas déjeuner?"

"Ça sonne bien, chérie" dit-il. "A quelle heure veux-tu faire cette réunion? Je veux que Wells soit ici aussi."

"Quatorze heures?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Ça marche," répondit-il. "Nous pouvons prendre le déjeuner et ça me donnera le temps de vérifier avec Cullen et les gars de New York pour voir si nous avons quelque chose de nouveau."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A quatorze heures précises, Booth se tenait près de sa femme alors que les sièges autour de la table de conférence dans son bureau commencèrent à se remplir.

Hodgins s'assit à sa gauche, Clark Edison et Wendell à côté de lui, Angela venais juste derrière Joshua Wells, l'agent actuellement affecté à l'Institut Jefferson.

"Désolé je suis en retard," dit-elle. "Ce n'est pas facile de trouver une nounou à la dernière minute."

"Dr Edison," déclara Brennan, "Dr Bray, voulez-vous rassembler vos étudiants des cycles supérieurs? Nous allons avoir besoin de tout le monde sur celui-ci."

Clark hocha la tête alors que Wendell répondit.

"Bien sûr, Dr B," dit-il en se levant et firent leur chemin du retour dans le laboratoire.

"J'ai lu le dossier," dit Wells. "C'est un profil assez élevé. Ne devrions-nous pas limiter le nombre de personnes qui ont accès à l'affaire?"

Hodgins rit silencieusement alors que l'agent se fit un peu moins petit sous le regard foudroyant de Brennan.

"Agent Wells," dit-elle. "Vous avez travaillé avec cette équipe depuis assez longtemps pour savoir comment nous travaillons. Tout le monde s'implique à leur propre niveau d'expertise, et il n'y a pas une personne qui travaille dans ce laboratoire en qui on ne peux pas avoir confiance."

"Oui, madame," dit Wells, baissant son regard vers la table.

"Où est Daniels?" Demanda Booth.

"M. Daniels est en vacance," répondit Brennan.

"Les restes sont frais," dit-il, haïssant le son de la phrase. "Nous allons avoir besoin d'un pathologiste sur celui-ci."

"J'ai une idée," dit Brennan, en s'excusant de l'autre côté du bureau où elle décrocha le téléphone sur son bureau.

Clark et Wendell arrivèrent avec deux étudiants diplômés qui suivirent derrière.

"Vas-y et met les au courant, Booth," lui lança-t-elle. "Je rattraperai le retard."

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Impressions sur ce premier chapitre ?<strong>

**A bientôt !**


	2. Chapter Deux

**Bonsoir, voilà le second chapitre, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière, mais ma bêta avait des concours, alors ne pouvait m'envoyer le corrigé !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Deux.<strong>

"Papa, regarde celui-ci!" Dit Parker en face de l'ordinateur.

Booth s'approcha et se pencha sur son épaule.

"Je ne crois pas, Bub," dit-il avec un petit rire.

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Parce que c'est une Hummer flambant neuve, Parks," répondit son père. "Je pense que la réponse devrait être évidente."

"Mais Bones a dit ne pas s'inquiéter pour le prix," protesta Parker.

"J'ai dit 'non', Parker. Lorsque ta mère a accepté de laisser Bones et moi t'acheter une voiture, je ne pense pas que c'est ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que j'avais à l'esprit. Ma première voiture était une Mercury Capri de 1979. C'était un tas de ferraille et j'ai dû travailler trois étés pour avoir assez d'argent pour me la payer."

"Ouais, ouais, je sais," répondit Parker. "Et tu devais marcher pieds nus pour aller à l'école ... ... dans la neige."

"Bien," répondit Booth, ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils comme il le faisait quand le garçon était petit. "Tu n'auras pas une nouvelle voiture, et tu n'auras pas une voiture qui coûte plus cher que la plupart des gens gagnent en une année. Compris?"

"Oui, monsieur," dit Parker, abattu.

"Et pour ton affirmation, tu sais que Bones ne va pas marcher dans cette combine, pas vrai?"

"Ouais, mais c'est vraiment cool, n'est-ce pas?"

"Ca l'est," dit Booth, en regardant la liste en ligne. "Voyons si nous pouvons trouver quelque chose d'un peu plus réaliste, hein?"

Les hommes Booth échangèrent un regard quand ils entendirent le trottinement de petits pieds sur le plancher de bois franc dans le couloir. Parker regarda son père et commença, "Cinq, quatre, trois, deux ..."

"Papa!"

Les deux d'entre eux riaient alors que Mia faisait irruption par la porte. Elle était une boule d'énergie de trois ans et dans l'opinion de Booth, elle était le portrait craché de sa mère. Ses cheveux châtains foncés tombaient en boucles autour de son visage et ses yeux bruns chauds étaient aussi expressifs que les bleus de sa mère.

Bones avait dit qu'elle avait plus de sa structure du visage, mais il ne pouvait pas le voir. Chaque fois qu'il regardait sa fille, il voyait sa femme ... et il tombait amoureux des deux une fois de plus.

"Haut!"

Booth regarda Mia et haussa les sourcils. Elle se tenait là avec ses bras en haut dans la pose classique qui disait qu'elle voulait qu'on la lève. Ils avaient travaillé avec la petite fille sur son langage. Brennan estimait qu'il était important qu'elle soit encouragée à utiliser des phrases complètes chaque fois que possible, et Booth voulait également qu'elle utilise les bonnes manières. Il savait que lui et Bones avaient construit une tendance à gâter leurs enfants, alors il était encore plus important qu'ils soient polis.

"Haut, papa!"

Cette fois, il la regarda et pencha la tête, il ne demanderait pas les mots appropriés pour l'instant. Il eut un petit rire quand il captura sa petite fille en roulant des yeux. Elle était certainement la fille de sa mère.

"Lève- moi, Papa," dit-elle. "Te plait."

"Ceux-là étaient les mots magique, mon coeur!"

Il la leva sur ses genoux pour qu'elle puisse voir ce que lui et Parker regardaient sur l'ordinateur.

"Camion," dit-elle, en pointant l'écran.

"C'est vrai," dit Booth, plaçant un baiser dans les boucles molles qui couvraient sa tête. "Parker pense que ça va être son camion, mais il a tort."

"Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?" Demanda Brennan de la porte.

"Parker tort, maman," lui dit Mia avec fierté.

"À propos de quoi?" Demanda Brennan, debout derrière Parker avec ses mains sur ses épaules.

"Rien, Bones," répondit le garçon. "Je regardais seulement les voitures."

"Ah bon," répondit-elle. "Je suis contente que tu fasses tes recherches. J'espérais aller chez quelques concessionnaires ce week-end."

"Si l'affaire nous le permet," déclara Booth.

"L'affaire?" Demanda Parker. "Je pensais que vous ne travailliez plus sur le terrain."

"Nous ne le sommes pas, Bub," répondit son père, une fois de plus sortant son surnom d'enfance. Il échangea un regard avec sa femme et tous deux convinrent qu'ils devaient dire à leur fils ce qui se passait. "En une phrase, la fille d'un homme d'affaires très important a disparu et le directeur a demandé que Bones, les fouines et moi gérions l'affaire."

"Cool," déclara Parker. "C'est comme au bon vieux temps. Je veux dire, euh ... ce n'est pas cool que quelqu'un aie disparu. Mais vous allez la trouver. Vous êtes les meilleurs."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Booth était assis sur le lit, appuyé contre la tête de lit avec son ordinateur sur ses genoux. Il leva les yeux alors que sa femme sortait de la salle de bain.

"New York envoie les restes ce soir," dit-il. "Ils devraient être livrés au laboratoire dans la matinée."

Brennan hocha la tête tandis qu'elle grimpait dans le lit à côté de lui. Elle se redressa contre la tête de lit. Imitant la position de Booth, elle se pencha pour tirer son ordinateur portable de sur la table de chevet.

"Je vais appeler l'équipe pour une réunion d'organisation dans la matinée. Peux-tu prendre des dispositions pour que l'Agent Wells soit là aussi?"

"Bien sûr, je vais lui envoyer un sms maintenant."

Ils passèrent quelques minutes de plus avec leur courrier électronique et les notes de l'affaire avant que Brennan ferme son ordinateur et se tourne vers son mari.

"Il est temps de dormir, Directeur Booth," dit-elle, elle tendit sa main pour lui enlever doucement ses lunettes de lecture. "Nous pouvons nous concentrer sur l'affaire dans la matinée. J'ai le sentiment que ça va être long, et demander beaucoup de temps. Ta femme a besoin d'attention."

"Oh mon dieu, tu as raison," dit Booth. "C'est une chose qui ne me manque pas sur le travail de terrain. Nous allons devoir prendre du temps, chérie."

Avec des emplois exigeants et deux enfants, ils avaient fait un point au fil des ans de prendre le temps pour l'autre. Passer du temps seul ensemble était important pour le couple, particulièrement parce qu'ils ne travaillaient plus ensemble sur une base quotidienne.

Booth ferma son ordinateur et le mis de côté, se retournant pour atteindre sa femme.

"Viens ici, Bones," dit-il, en la tirant à lui. Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, sourit en entendant ses doux gémissements. "Oh chérie," dit-il entre deux baisers dans sa gorge. "Je t'ai dit récemment que tu es belle? Tu me rends fou."

"Moins de paroles," dit-elle, à bout de souffle contre ses ministration. "Plus d'actions."

Il rit à son insistance. Cinq ans après leur relation amoureuse et il semblait qu'ils ne pouvaient toujours pas obtenir assez de l'autre. Ils semblaient toujours être en train de rattraper le temps perdu.

"Oui madame," dit-il, plus qu'heureux d'obliger.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Les restes de Brooke Larsen arrivèrent au laboratoire tôt le lendemain matin et Brennan avait demandé à l'équipe de se rassembler sur la plate-forme. Elle présenta Cam aux nouveaux étudiants diplômés qui n'avaient pas travaillé au laboratoire quand elle était là.

"Dr Saroyan est le meilleur médecin légiste à Washington DC," dit-elle. "Elle a dirigée ce laboratoire pour de nombreuses années, et elle a accepté d'intervenir et de nous aider avec cette affaire en l'absence de M. Daniels. Elle est en charge de tout ce qui est chair et preuve d'ADN. Je sais que je n'ai pas à demander cela, mais je m'attends à ce que vous lui montrer tout le respect que vous me montrer ou que vous montrez à l'un de vos instructeurs. "

"Oui, Dr Brennan," a été entendu marmonner parmi la foule.

"M. Walker," dit Brennan. "Venez ici, s'il vous plaît."

Elle attendit que le jeune homme se déplace de l'arrière de la foule.

"M. Walker est l'étudiant diplômé du Dr Daniels," dit-elle à Cam. "Il peut t'aider. M. Daniels utilise ton ancien bureau dans la salle d'autopsie. Je pense que tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin là-bas."

"Merci, docteur Brennan," répondit Cam, avec le plus grand professionnalisme. C'était la première fois qu'elle était dans le laboratoire à titre professionnel depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté pour occuper le poste à l'université. Elle dû admettre que ça faisait bizarre d'être de retour ici avec Brennan officiellement en charge.

"Le Dr Bray et M. Anderson seront également disponible pour t'aider," ajouta Brennan. "Le Dr Edison et Mme Ryland travailleront avec l'agent Wells, et je vais superviser l'enquête avec le Directeur Booth. Le Dr Hodgins est en charge du laboratoire pendant mon absence."

Elle se tourna vers son partenaire, lui donnant la parole.

"Quelques-uns d'entre vous n'ont jamais travaillés avec nous tous en même temps avant," dit-il. "Cette équipe a été choisie pour cette mission parce qu'ils ont une histoire et la réputation d'être la meilleure. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui sont des étudiants, ce sera une excellente expérience d'apprentissage pour vous. Je sais que je n'ai pas à vous dire que la discrétion est la clé ici. C'est prévu lorsque vous travaillez sur tous cas du FBI, mais avec cette affaire, c'est crucial."

Il regarda autour de lui voyant des hochements de têtes alors que l'équipe prenait ses instruction.

"Vous ne parlez pas à la presse," poursuit-il. "En fait, vous ne parlerez pas de n'importe quel aspect de cette affaire à toute personne qui n'est pas actuellement dans cette salle."

Plus de hochements de têtes.

"Tout passe par le Dr Brennan ou moi-même," leur dit-il. "Si vous ne parvenez pas à accéder à l'un d'entre nous, faites passer par le Dr Hodgins ou le Dr Saroyan. Compris?"

Il y eu un peu plus de hochements de tête et quelques "Oui, monsieur" du groupe tandis que Booth se retournait vers sa femme.

"Tu peux y aller," dit-elle. "Cam, Jack, et Agent Wells, nous allons reprendre dans mon bureau."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Bones", dit Booth, entrant dans son bureau. "Nous avons quelqu'un en salle d'interrogatoire"

"Papa!" Appela Mia du coin.

"Hey mon cœur," dit-il, levant alors qu'elle courut vers lui.

"Je vais la prendre M. Booth."

"Merci, Kelly," répondit Booth, remettant Mia à sa nounou.

Kelly se retourna vers la mère de sa charge.

"Nous serons dans les jardins, Dr Brennan," lui dit-elle. "C'est une belle journée, et ça fera du bien à Mia d'être l'extérieur."

"Merci, Kelly," répondit Brennan.

"Angela est ici?" Demanda Booth, et sa femme hocha la tête en réponse. "Kelly, nous allons être hors de la propriété pendant un certain temps. Vous pouvez nous joindre par téléphone, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose dans l'immédiat, demandez à Mme Hodgins."

Brennan se leva de son bureau et se déplaça pour prendre Mia pour un moment. Elle serra sa fille et lui intima d'être gentille avec Kelly et ensuite la remit à la nounou.

"A plus tard, ma chérie," déclara Booth alors que Mia sortie du bureau en tenant la main de Kelly.

'Plus tard papa," répondit Mia. "Je vous aime."

"Nous t'aimons aussi chérie," lui dit Brennan.

Lorsque Kelly et Mia étaient hors de portée de voix, Booth se retourna vers Brennan avec les informations qu'il devait lui dire quand il est venu.

"Michaela et Brooke avait un autre colocataire," lui dit-il. "Nous avons eu son avion ce matin. Elle attend au Hoover pour nous parler."

"Allons-y," dit-elle, en fermant son ordinateur.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à la plate-forme sur leur chemin vers la sortie du laboratoire pour faire savoir à Hodgins qu'ils seraient dans le quartier général du FBI.

"Tu es en charge des fouines et internes," déclara Booth.

"Et Kelly a Mia dans les jardins," ajouta Brennan. "Pourrais-tu dire à Angela de jeter un coup d'oeil sur eux un peu plus tard?"

"Bien sur, Dr B," répondit Hodgins.

Lorsque Mia était née, les Booths avaient décidé que lorsque Brennan reprendrait le travail, ils embaucheraient une fille au pair. Kelly avait été avec eux depuis que Mia était âgée de deux mois. Certains jours, elle apportait Mia et ils passaient la journée au laboratoire et d'autres jours, elle restait avec elle à la maison. Elle ne vivait pas avec eux et ne travaillait que les week-ends quand c'était absolument nécessaire. Booth n'avait pas été à l'aise avec l'idée d'une nounou, mais le calendrier qu'ils avaient mis en place en avait fait une chose plus facile pour lui. Il aimait l'idée de la cohérence dans la vie de Mia en ayant Kelly avec elle dès le début. C'était un arrangement beaucoup mieux pour sa fille que les garderies, mais en même temps, il ne se sentait pas comme s'ils passaient l'élevage de leur enfant à quelqu'un d'autre.

Les Hodgins avaient pris une décision similaire avec la naissance des jumeaux. Angela restait à la maison avec les enfants, mais ils avaient embauché une fille au pair qui vivait avec eux aussi. C'était différent pour eux avec deux enfants et ça avait rendu les choses plus faciles pour Angela. Leur nounou, Maria, était là pour rester avec les jumeaux les jours, comme aujourd'hui, quand Angela était demandée au laboratoire. Ils avaient choisi de ne pas apporter les tout-petits au laboratoire, car Angela n'aimait pas l'idée que ses enfants soient exposés à des sortes de choses auxquels ils seraient exposés au laboratoire. Elle ne le voyait pas comme le même type d'expérience d'apprentissage que Brennan voyait. À certains égards, Booth était d'accord avec elle, mais il savait que sa femme était une mère incroyable et qu'elle ne permettrait jamais que Mia soit autour de tout ce qui lui serait préjudiciable en aucune façon.

"Allons-y, Dr Brennan," dit-il, en lui tendant la main.

"Ouvre le chemin Agent Booth," répondit Brennan avec un clin d'œil. Ça sentait comme autrefois alors qu'ils se tenaient la main et se dirigeaient vers le SUV pour revenir au Hoover pour un interrogatoire.

* * *

><p><strong> A bientôt !<strong>


End file.
